Careless
by Augeas
Summary: The boys have plans for Haruhi, which she's not fully aware of yet. What even they're not aware of is Kyouya's plans for Haruhi, and he doesn't play nice. HaruhixKyouya
1. Careless

Disclaimer: Ouran and the characters associated with this popular anime/manga series aren't mine. I'd tell you the name of the mangaka and all, but it'd be like telling the bird it can fly. It's that obvious. Unless of course, the bird is a chicken and chickens can't fly and… can penguins fly? Are penguins another bird species? And… where was I? Ah yeah. Ouran ain't mine. I just wrote this story. Enjoy! )

----------

Haruhi exhaled silently and stared out the closed window, an indecipherable look crossing her features. Gingerly, she replaced the teacup in her hand to its saucer and placed both onto a table. Her fingers were deft in refilling the cup and she found herself immensely enjoying the aromatic fragrance of the cinnamon flavoured tea.

_ Maybe this club is changing me._

Haruhi was at peace, but not from the thought. She closed her eyes and silently enjoyed the piano composition played by agile hands.

_ Tamaki._

The music, an effect of skilled fingerworks resounded in the room, the harmony embracing her, relaxing her. She opened her eyes again and stared at the pianist. It seemed almost mystical, the softened expression on his face and the effortless dance his hands played as it continued to produce beautiful music.

'You look thoughtful'.

Haruhi immediately identified the owner of the voice. Nonchalant and monotonous, that was the style in which Kyouya Ohtori spoke.

'I'm just wondering'.

Haruhi continued her stare, barely giving Kyouya a glance to acknowledge his presence. He, however, was not offended. They were used the each other's personal form of regard.

'Oh?'

At the lilt of intrigue, Haruhi turned to face her bespectacled friend.

'You sound curious.'

'What is so wrong with intrigue, once in a while?'

'It's not. From you, it is.'

Kyouya smiled slightly.

'I'm assuming my tenacity for business renders me completely ignorant to other forms of knowledge?'

'No. But I assure you, Kyouya-sempai, no financial gain is accomplished from knowing my notions or whims. It's not a marketable product, and you have no other interest in them otherwise.'

Haruhi gave her usual warm smile and looked up at him knowingly. Kyouya pushed up his spectacles and gave her a wry smile.

'If you say so'.

With that, he left her to resume her reverie, his pen and notebook faithfully by his side. His stride was confident and airy as he crossed the room and sat down on the usual table.

Haruhi however, has now affixed her gaze on a new subject. Kyouya. Her insightful and penetrating mind whirred with thoughts as a single question was ingrained into her head.

_ Why did he look offended?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
Kyouya stepped out of his limousine and entered through the massive doors of his mansion. Immediately upon arrival, servants graced him with attention, profusely offering unnecessary services. The interior of the opulently decorated mansion was immaculately clean as usual. Indications of wealth adorned every nook and cranny of the house, in almost every pretentious form available.

_ Pests_, he thought sardonically.

He ignored the servants' plea for servitude and dismissed them as he ascended the marble staircase and entered his room. The substantive size and decor, equaling to at least a few millions was met only with nonchalance as he whipped out his laptop. There were calculations to be done.

A few minutes later, Kyouya found himself sprawled face-up on his bed, his work incomplete. From that instance, he knew he wasn't himself that day. He stared intently at the ceiling, a glazed look in his eyes. He knew exactly what was troubling him.

He pushed himself up.

_ I can't forget about it, can I?_

Kyouya stood up and headed towards the bathroom. The intricate Victorian-esque design represented strongly the wealth associated with his family, the Ohtori clan. Marbled floors were associated with the popular Victorian era, gold faucets sat atop intricately carved basins and an exquisite fountain streamed out water inexhaustibly. He took a quick look in the mirror and headed to the shower. Kyouya grabbed a remote, turned on the internal speakers in the bathroom (Water-proof, of course) and deafened himself from all outside noise except the cacophony of rock instruments booming from the speakers.

_ What makes me not forget?_

The problem troubled him further, burrowing deeper into the creases of his mind as he is incessantly reminded of it. Why is he, of all people, with his stance for indifference and his disinterest for matters outside of business, unable to forget a simple, yet truthful comment by Haruhi Fujioka.

_ You have no other interest in them otherwise._

He abruptly turned the music off and laid his head against the cold shower glass, enjoying the chill coursing through his scalp, freezing his thoughts. A deviant smile was now plastered on his face

_ Only one way to find out._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------__  
_

Tamaki's squeals of glee was audible throughout the school grounds as it echoed and reverberated off the walls of hollowed pathways and emptied classrooms. How he made that possible, was a mystery for another day. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru were quick to join in on the excitement and forcefully hugged a defenseless Haruhi, resulting in only menacing stares from their hapless Lord.

'A trip, Kyouya-senpai? Really? Is Bunny-sama invited too?' Haninozuka's eyes starred in jubilation as he looked up expectantly at his junior and hugged his bunny tighter.

'Hold on. Let me go!' Haruhi grunted in effort as she wrestled her way out of the twin's encircling arms. It didn't help that a certain idiot was making peculiar noises and made it his role in life to deafen everyone with his unintelligible screeches. Having succeeded, she stepped up to the raven-haired vice president and took from him the brochure which ignited the initial tumult of joy.

'Borneo Islands.'

'Yes. It's in the South-East region of Asia.'

'I know that. But why is everyone so excited? Aren't all of you used to traveling overseas?'

The noise pollution that emanated from the 3rd School Music Room ended abruptly. Knowing glances were exchanged and happy smiles were formed.

'It's not the destination, Haruhi. It's the occasion'.

'Hikaru's right. We've been expecting this trip, but we didn't know it would come so soon. Ne, Kyouya-kun?' quipped Kaoru.

'Indeed. The plane leaves in 10 minutes. The private plane is waiting for us on the roof-top. I've taken the liberty of having all your baggage packed.' Impressing the others with his competence, Kyouya took a quick glance at Haruhi and noted her bewildered face. 'Yours too, Haruhi.'

'Huh? Wait, I can't go.'

The Hitachiin Brothers inched closer.

'Oh really?' They chorused.

'W-What do you think you're doing? H-Hey! Let me down! I don't wanna go! Someone help!'

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tamaki was restless as he sat in his seat. The spacious insides and numerous high-tech gadgetries of the private plane didn't stop him from being agitated and slightly claustrophobic. He fiddled with the belts, the safety equipments and even his recliner, much to everyone's annoyance. Hikaru's hand twitched as it inched closer to the nape of Tamaki's neck, while Kaoru was torn between stopping his twin brother or helping him.

Suddenly, Tamaki leapt up in his seat.

'I'm checking out what Kyouya and my beloved Haruhi is doing in the next room!'

'You shouldn't,' came the monotonous reply.

'Mori-senpai… Ahh! But I can't stand it anymore! I hope Mama is not treating our daughter badly! What are they doing in there!'

'Don't you know, Tamaki-kun?' Honey downed another chunk of cake before continuing with his explanation, 'Someone has to tell Haruhi why we're headed to Borneo. I hope she will be excited about this as I am!'

Tamaki sighed in exasperation and calmed down. The silence only lasted a few minutes before his hyperactive self continued to cause more ire, in which more fingers started to twitch for his neck.

Haruhi surveyed her surroundings and stared in awe at the lavishly decorated plane. Red, crimson drapes were hung over the oval-shaped windows. Marble counters and Italian tiles gave the room she was in an intimidating appearance. An ornate chandelier hung precariously over her head, a good ten metres away. Comfortable recliners were arrayed in an orderly fashion. She especially couldn't get over the walls with embedded flat-screens. Hundreds of them.

Turning to her left, she caught Kyouya's eye. He had been examining her.

'Kyouya-senpai, I have a lot of homework to do.'

'That can wait.'

'I need to catch up on my studying.'

'You're smart. You can do it another time. Besides,' he added, 'Today's a Friday.'

Haruhi sighed heavily. She was disdained by the overt show of indifference Kyouya displayed.

'Kyouya-senpai, I really can't join you. I have my own responsibilities at home. I'm sorry. Can I get off this plane please?' Haruhi tried her best to sound polite.

Her question wasn't immediately met with a response. Haruhi got ready to stand up and leave, before Kyouya halted her. Instead of answering, he stared at her with perplexing intensity.

'Did you know, Haruhi,' He sustained his stare, 'That lately, all I've been thinking about is you?'

----------

Comments are much appreciated!


	2. Apology

**AN**: Hello. Here comes chapter two, hesitantly titled;

**Chapter 2: Apology**

Disclaimer: Ouran; not mine. Story; mine.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'Did you know, Haruhi,' he sustained his stare, 'That lately, all I've been thinking about is you?'

Haruhi froze for the briefest of seconds before letting out an exaggerated sigh.

'Honestly senpai,' she started, 'Me too.'

Kyouya's eyes widened slightly as he took in that bit of information.

_Me too? _

Smiling amusedly as he sat back in his chair, he wondered if he was witnessing a prelude to a confession.

'I'm sorry,' she continued, her eyes opened now as a distant look clouded over her face, 'I'm very sorry that I offended you yesterday. I'm not sure how, but,' Haruhi brought her eyes to his, 'I hope you know it wasn't intentional.'

Kyouya smiled intelligently as he somewhat anticipated this reaction as well. He had expected her to misinterpret his earlier statement and he expected her to notice the effect of her words – though hardly discernible – on him and her compulsion to apologize if she believed she had slighted him. Haruhi was notorious for the endless chain of heartbreaks amongst her admirers - caused solely by her ignorance for their emotions towards her - and current circumstances were no different.

'I'm afraid you've misunderstood me,' He stated bluntly, giving her a sideways glance.

'I did?'

'Undoubtedly so.'

Haruhi knitted her brows in confusion.

'But I was pretty sure that…' Haruhi stopped short as she contemplated the possibility that her scrutiny had been erroneous. Was her inherent ability in matters pertaining to accurate observations failing her?

'Again, Haruhi,' Kyouya grinned, cutting her from her thoughts, 'I've only thought about you lately. Yes it's caused by what you said that day,' He leaned forward, 'But I'm sure as hell not… _offended_.'

Haruhi's mouth formed a thin line as she stared blankly at Kyouya, thinking. Although a myriad of possibilities flashed before her mind, she couldn't come up with a plausible reason to make sense of his outrageous claim.

Suddenly, it clicked.

'I know! Senpai, you're still worried about me from the incident at the beach,' Haruhi surmised, her voice fluctuating wonderingly, 'We're going to an island and you think I'd behave just as I had then, don't you?'

Haruhi smiled up at him before innocuously adding, 'Is this another lesson?'

Kyouya remembered vividly the incident she was referring to, with him intentionally acting indecent in order to em_bed_ with force, a lesson imperative to her. It was necessary then, as her laid-back attitude in response to a threatening situation left them genuinely concerned. Tamaki, he recalled, was especially affected by her self-inflicted mishap. Regrettably, however, she had somehow mistaken today's profession as another means for his brutish tutelage. He hoped she wasn't going to converse over merits again.

'I'm not trying to teach you anything,' Kyouya replied curtly.

'You're not?' Haruhi hesitated, 'I'm sorry senpai, but I'm confused right now.'

'You should be.'

'Why,' Haruhi's voice wavered uncertainly, 'have I been on your mind then?'

She paused for a moment and her face grew pallid as she was persuaded by a possible reason.

'Is this about the debts? You're adding to my debts just because of an otherwise neutral comment I made? Senpai that's ludicrous. At this rate I'm going to owe you-'

Haruhi stopped in mid-sentence as Kyouya leaned forward and swiftly wrapped his fingers around her chin. Fixing an intense gaze into her eyes, he directed her face closer towards his.

'It's nothing like that.'

Silence permeated the room, engulfing it with wisps of quietude that temporarily placed her wits in a lulled state. She returned his stare, her own seemingly locked by his forebodingly dark eyes.

Kyouya's handsome face was bedecked with errant strands of ebony-black fringes - she couldn't help but notice, given their proximity - complementing his statuesque face. His mouth was set in a rigid line, indicating the gravity of the matter (whatever it was), and for the longest moment, that was all that encompassed her vision; Ohtori Kyouya - the attractive, intelligent and currently uncharacteristic youth. Haruhi felt overwhelmed by his erratic behaviour and his gravely solemn countenance.

'Senpai, what do you-'

Again, she was brusquely cut short in the midst of an enquiry as Kyouya did the downright unexpected.

He kissed her.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'Milord, I suggest you stop before you instill homicidal tendencies in all of us,' Kaoru pleaded as he looked on at the other members and noted their rapidly declining patience for their President.

'…Or before you're actually dead.'

Kaoru really didn't want him to die. Who's there to tease if he did?

'But it's Haruhi! Haruhi is mad at us!'

'What did you expect? I'm pretty sure she had other plans, which we ruined with this one. You can't blame her for giving us the cold shoulder, can you?' Kaoru rationalised.

Indeed, she had stepped out of the room (in which she was temporarily held hostage by Kyouya), with her countenance inscrutable. Kaoru was confused by that expression she wore; it was neither anger nor dejection. And not - by a long mile - remorse. She ignored their boisterous calls for her attention, retreating instead to a vacant spot overlooking a window, quite a distance from them.

'But… after all that planning!' Tamaki cried, immature tears flowing freely as he hugged his stuffed bear tighter.

'What planning? All you did was whine about wanting Haruhi on a trip with us,' interrupted Hikaru, 'Kyouya did all the planning.'

'Then I spurred the initial idea! Thanks to _me_ this plan came about!' Tamaki was persistent in claiming his involvement, 'She should be _thanking_ me!'

'So you want to get all the credit for yourself, eh? Hey, Haruhi,' Hikaru hollered from his side of the room, surprised when she actually responded. As soon as he caught her full attention, he signaled her to come closer.

'Yes?' She approached them cautiously.

'The lord wants you to know he was responsible for us abducting you.'

Haruhi turned to stare at Tamaki. Hikaru paused for effect, before continuing;

'Also, _all_ thanks to him, you're currently on roughly a day's flight to someplace you've never heard of _against_ your will _and_ he wants you to actually _thank_ him for that.' Hikaru made sure he emphasized just the right words.

As Haruhi's features contorted to reflect her anger, Hikaru turned back towards their trembling senior, chuckling and sneering peevishly.

'You're welcome.'

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Haruhi looked out the window distractedly and was in awe by the sight before her. It was dusk (how long was the flight anyway?) and the sun was setting over the invisible horizons, generating brilliant rays. The sky was a harmonious fusion of crimson, golden yellow and dabbles of red in numerous hues. Clouds obscured her vision now and then, its pristine shade blending flawlessly with the coloured canvass before it. The sea below waved back in serene ripples, lightly reflecting the sun's diminishing rays. It was beautiful and it left her momentarily calmed. She needed that tranquil ambience, especially after that episode with Tamaki.

'Are you really mad at us, Haruhi?' It was Kaoru, his placid voice snapping her back to reality. He took a seat next to hers.

'I'm just disappointed at not being told earlier,' she replied sincerely.

'We wanted to surprise you.' Kaoru gave her a genuine smile, 'Weren't you?'

She was currently stuck in a flying plane and being dragged to places against her own will. Ignoring the usage of a plane this time, wasn't that usually the scenario? Was she, Haruhi, a victim who has been subjected to the capricious whims of these idle, insanely rich kids since the moment they acquired her as a member (likewise, against her own will), surprised?

'…Maybe.'

'Then why the disappointment?' Kaoru asked, adding rather belatedly; 'You lost a tie, by the way.'

As she prepared to answer, her response was interrupted by a sudden commotion. Specifically, it was caused by a certain blond-haired, over-grown child and his mischievous, relentless provoker.

'You _said_ you wanted to take credit,' one stated teasingly, 'How would I know her immediate reaction wasn't to _thank_ you?'

'That's not the point! You told her that with ill intentions towards me!' The other accused.

'Oh no,' Hikaru feigned guilt, 'And I tried _so_ hard to make you not realize that.'

Tamaki turned towards Haruhi, distressed.

'Did you see that, Haruhi?' Tamaki shouted defensively, 'It wasn't my fault you were mad at me!'

'I suppose it wasn't your fault that I'm fifty thousand feet above sea level in the middle of the Pacific Ocean as well?'

'Haruhi's not exactly overjoyed by this idea.' Kaoru explained as he ambled towards his twin and rested an arm on his shoulder.

'From her reaction, I would never have guessed.' Hikaru replied, his caustic demeanour continuing to surface. Kaoru wore a pained expression as his arms encircled his twin's neck and pushed himself closer towards him.

'Why the sudden enmity dear brother?' He whispered, leaning towards Hikaru's ear, 'Was it because of what happened in bed yesterday?'

Hikaru blushed, a deep red tainting his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

'Well, you were a bit too rough. My body was-'

'Save it for the fangirls, you two.' Haruhi advised plainly as she serenely sipped the tea prepared by Mori earlier. How did he know her favourite flavour?

'All right.' They acquiesced, promptly dropping the rehearsed act.

'But now back to you, Haruhi. Why aren't you happy about this trip?' Hikaru probed, 'And where's your tie?'

'It has to do with being in the dark about things.' Haruhi explained, ignoring the comment about her tie - why was everyone suddenly interested in the absence of one meagre piece of clothing? - 'I don't even know exactly where we're headed, let alone why.'

'Haruhi,' Tamaki, having been uncharacteristically silent for the past fifteen seconds, spoke up, 'You don't know why?'

The three looked thoughtful as they took in that bit of information (or lack of it, rather).

'Kyouya was supposed to tell you, wasn't he?' A cheery figure jumped at them from behind, affectionately hugging a doll that badly needed washing. Haninozuka turned towards his childhood friend, subconsciously exuding that childlike demeanour and physical form which contradicted normal human growth. Mori confirmed his assumption with a quick nod.

All eyes were on her now, with Tamaki's growing abnormally larger and the pupils dilating as he imitated the adoring features of a puppy, made inexplicably possible only by him. Mori glanced at her detachedly, the sombre expression perpetually carved in his face and Haninozuka took on the form of a curious pre-schooler, looking up inquisitively at a worthy subject.

All eyes, that is, except for the twins'. They exchanged glances among themselves instead, as realisation dawned upon them.

'Now that we've realized it…' Kaoru started.

'…Your lips looked swollen when you stepped out of that room,' Hikaru finished.

They turned towards her, actions perfectly synchronized as they enquired in unison;

'What were you and Kyouya doing in there?'

The male in question stepped forward from an unknown location, his flawless timing seemingly telepathic. His hands were deposited in his pockets and his body was arched in a sophisticated, yet subtly masculine pose. Casually, Kyouya directed his steps towards Haruhi, ignoring the probing stares that grew in suspicion.

'We kissed.' He answered, implying that he chanced to have heard their question.

Just as casually, Kyouya extracted what appeared to be a tie from his pocket as he stood in front of her, a slight grin cracking the otherwise emotionless, handsome face of his before adding mysteriously;

'And then some.'

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**AN: **Done! Sorry it took so long – my tests just finished. To avoid another long wait, I'm immediately writing another one after this;

A what if chapter to this chapter.

What if Kyouya acted a tad more... aggressively? We fan girls would like that, won't we? I can already hear the imaginary squeals in my head. Would probably update it next week. Not promising anything though.

Oh, and why I tagged this story M? For future chapters, of course. Ho ho ho.

Lastly... thank you for all the encouraging reviews! I'm definitely going to give this fiction my all. Drop another one for this one if you like it or have suggestions for improvements. I'd really appreciate those!


	3. Confusion

**Part 3: Confusion**

* * *

Haruhi laughed. A rich, merry laugh that rang in volumes in response to their incredulous expressions. All of them, however, just continued to look incredulous. 

Kyouya coughed briefly, channeling their attention towards him instead.

'Finding humour someplace, Haruhi?' His tone was reproachful, though it was scarcely evident.

'Yes, Kyouya-senpai,' Giggles continues to burst forth from her lips and it resounded merrily in the room, 'I find it very funny.'

Tamaki, they all feared, didn't agree to that idea. Having passed his momentary bout of stunned paralysis, they realised he was on the brink of transposing to a momentary bout of stunned _psychosis_.

'Haruhi…'

His breath came in deep gasps and he was shaking perceptibly.

'Kyouya…'

His voice was rising gradually, like a music piece rising grandly in tempo and played with a passionate crescendo. And, like a chord played with unsuppressed forte and an almost desperate madness, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Kaoru whistled softly, a low tuneless key that indicated his amusement. 

'I've never seen Milord like that,' he grimaced. 'It was scary.'

'Scarier for the couch, no doubt,' Hikaru tartly added. 'And the flat-screen, the crystals, all that fragile ornaments…'

He turned to look at Kyouya with a sardonic expression.

'Brilliant idea to have kept all those in your private plane, Kyouya. We would have definitely suffered from a crystal-less and Ming-Dynasty-Vase-less hell if otherwise.'

Kyouya coughed briefly.

'Your sarcasm is noted, Hikaru. Find solace in the fact that those are of my possessions, and not yours.' He made a sour face. 'Replaceable, nonetheless, but a cumulative loss of probably ten billion yen.'

'…You had the time to calculate?'

Kyouya looked up from his calculator and notebook.

'You said something?'

'Never mind.'

'How long do you think he'll be staying in that room?' asked Kaoru.

As if on cue, a deafening thump was heard from inside the adjourning room. Following that, a series of crashes sounding suspiciously similar to shattering glasses echoed randomly at short intervals. Profane words were shouted and although it was muffled slightly by the closed door, it forced Mori to cup Hunny's ears with his large, protective hands.

'Probably a while,' Kyouya muttered with a pained look on his face as each crash that echoed denoted the merciless soaring of his monetary loss.

* * *

**_Tamaki_**

* * *

Tamaki knew he had to stop, he knew he was being irrational and childish. But, he couldn't help himself. 

_Thump._

Hmm. The couch looks better there. Maybe a bit on the wrong position, with it being upside down and all.

_Crash._

And there goes another priceless vase. Oops.

He continued breaking the meticulously lined crystals that adorned the table-top, relishing in the thought of Kyouya suffering cost-induced agony from every piece of glass that lay shattered on the carpet-covered floor. Mindlessly, he picked up a glass of red wine that was possibly abandoned in haste by one of the members and started to wonder if crimson would be a nice colour to bedeck the rather dull, white cashmere rug.

He stopped his musing shook his head fervently for clarity. Why was he doing this again?

On impulse, Tamaki rose to his full height and leaned his forehead against a flat-screen plasma that poorly reflected his image. He saw a blurred and dark-hued version of what he could scarcely believe was himself. The person in the screen had a look of distraught about him. His eyes looked glazed and dead, while his cheeks were sullen and his complexion livid.

He never thought that one could age considerably in the time span of a few minutes, and that was apparently what happened. However, the shock from his image still paled in comparison to the shock he felt upon learning what Kyouya and Haruhi did in the closed room.

'I've got to fix this.' He whispered vehemently.

Tamaki was grateful for one fact, as optimistic as he was, and that is how the kiss elucidated a certain sentiment - concerning Haruhi - that had lingered and dwelled in the depths of his mind. Initially, he mistook the sentiment for amorous affection, the type that one would have with a very cherished friend or even a sibling. He referred to Haruhi as 'daughter' in the climax of confusion and even declared Kyouya his spouse, but he knew better now. Kyouya and Haruhi's kiss cleared it all.

He was in love with Haruhi.

Also, he was sure Kyouya wasn't. He knew it was all fun and games for Kyouya, as far as he perceived it.

Tamaki respected Kyouya since long, even to the point of reverence, but kissing her crossed an imaginary line that breached intrusively into their delicate bond of friendship. He bit his lips and swore. Indeed, there was only one thing to do and his mind was resolutely set on it.

* * *

**_Kaoru_**

* * *

'I'm proud of you, Hikaru. You're holding yourself together very well.' Kaoru's pleasant voice spoke softly in Hikaru's ear. 

Hikaru turned to face his other half, 'Huh?'

'Never mind,' Kaoru sighed disappointedly at his brother's ignorance, 'it's nothing.'

Knowingly, Kaoru eyed Hikaru's hands, balled in fists from unspeakable rage. Hikaru's knuckles were white from the straining effort of maintaining his composure. Kaoru was aware of the inner turmoil Hikaru was experiencing and he understood completely what his twin was going through. Enraged as Hikaru was by Kyouya's recent misdemeanour, Kaoru knew his brother was more troubled by the indescribable confusion and complex feelings following what had transpired between Kyouya and Haruhi.

Despite all that however, Kaoru was more engrossed with the unrestrained feeling of loss he felt and he hated how selfish that made him. He could acutely sense the narrow gap - that appeared between them from the moment Hikaru unconsciously fell for Haruhi - widening, struggling to create a ruthless abyss between the two previously inseparable entities.

And the process hurt badly.

* * *

**_Hikaru_**

* * *

For now, Hikaru had abstained from acting irrational and adhering to his whims as he quintessentially would because - to put it simply - he was _confused._

When he had a general notion of Haruhi and Kyouya's conduct in the closed room, he was impaled with several mix feelings.

He felt like breaking something since then, and he wasn't surprised when the cacophonous sounds of Tamaki acting upon unbounded rage in the next room soothed him. Contrastingly, it also augmented his own desires to run amok and he struggled hard to keep that in check.

He didn't realize it himself, but the force that helped restrain his wild tendencies and rash actions was attributed to a single word;

Why.

Why is he hopelessly troubled by unfounded anger?

Why does he feel belligerent from the image of Haruhi's lips being tainted by someone else's?

Why does his chest feel strangely suffocated, and his heart inexplicably constricted?

Why is it that whenever Haruhi smiled, his heartbeat would quicken in alarm and his awareness of her presence heightened? (This he realised long ago).

The questions frustrated Hikaru and being ignorant, he was blind to any and every possible answer. The only thing close to an answer, as vague as it seemed, was his almost desperate need to seek the presence of his twin brother to feel that emotional bond that had linked their lives invincibly for almost forever. Their closeness since infancy made him almost feel that he could physically touch it.

Sadly, his ignorance also had a powerful effect on his brother. Had he known, his heart would tear upon seeing the ringlets of concern in Kaoru's eyes, the worry etched in his brows, and the subtle despair in the corner of his only twin's frowning lips.

* * *

_Kyouya kissed Haruhi only lightly, but her features expressed her disapproval. She looked confused, slightly annoyed and as expected, not the least bit surprised. Kyouya had to admit the latter part dissatisfied him somewhat, and it was quite difficult for him to identify why. _

'_I didn't appreciate that at all, Kyouya-senpai.'_

_Kyouya grinned at her mockingly. _

'_Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I kissed you, Haruhi?' He leaned closer to her still, his eyes still fueled with the same intensity as when he kissed her._

_Haruhi stood rooted to her spot, not the least bit unnerved by their discomforting proximity. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheeks and she merely blinked a few times._

'_No. I know you're doing this to guess my reaction… and theirs.' She turned and looked over her shoulders at the closed door, her mind envisioning the image before it, with the rest of the group sitting idly on the comfortable chairs and an errant blonde-haired prince possibly drilling murderous thoughts into their brains with his antics. _

_Truthfully, he acknowledged her answer to be partially accurate. Had he not felt the need to sort out the questions in his head, her answer would exactly be the reason if he were to kiss her under different circumstances. At present however, all he cared about was how a simple person such as herself cause him so much confusion._

'_Very true, Haruhi. I applaud your natural discerning abilities.' Kyouya found himself lying, and quite deviously adding, 'Though you can't possibly believe that to be the only reason, can you?'_

_Haruhi blinked again. She didn't answer him immediately, and Kyouya knew he had the upper-hand. Truly, she couldn't have guessed that he felt bothered by her accepted notion of him as someone who was completely indifferent to what goes on inside her head? As Kyouya stared straight into her own captivating gaze, he decided to play this game the way he knew best; cunningly. _

_Swiftly, he encircled his arm around her waist and pulled her deliberately into a delicate embrace. _

_'I've often realised how attractive you are, Haruhi.' He lowered his head to whisper seductively into her ear, 'Do you allow to me act out my proof to that statement?' _

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm late for an update! Three months! I have to add though; I had the scariest exam, the funnest moving-into-a-new-house experience, and the coolest 24th of December outing in the span of three months. Oh, and I fixed the previous problem I had. It all went smoothly. 

Anyway… whoa. I can't believe people actually like this story. O.o I'm not a great writer, I admit that, and not out of humbleness either. My English teacher complains of my tendency to write complex and long sentences, to write in the same style most of the time, and my dangerous habit of finishing up right before the time is up during exams. I hardly ever have time to proof-read and it usually shows. Might as well listen to her, since she knows best.

And and and, thanks for all the flattering reviews and useful pointers! Readers here are AWESOME! I guess I know now how it feels to have people enjoy your story, even if not by much. Sniffety sniff.

Do continue reviewing!

**Next chapter teaser: **

_'Yeah!' Hunny immediately hugged the top of Mori's head in his show of gratitude. _

_Kyouya cocked an eyebrow at their antics but saw a point to the result. _

_'Actually, I'd like to know myself.' _

_Haruhi immediately felt an apprehensive déjà vu when all of them gathered to look at her with mixed expressions. _

_'Well?' _


	4. Annoyed

**Part 4: Annoyed**

_Kyouya__ rested his hands against the small of Haruhi's back and kissed her passionately. He was soft, he was tender, and he was merciless as his hands slid around her body and caressed her at just the right places. His force and undoubted skills made it impossible to resist as he pushed her roughly towards him, feeling her body with his own and enjoying the arousing sensation. _

_'Haruhi.'__ He whispered into her ear as his hands slid teasingly into her shirt and his fingers traced her skin lazily, moving downwards all the while, knowing exactly where to go._

_'Why aren't you stopping me?'  
_

* * *

'We've landed,' came the brief statement.

Everyone turned to look at Tamaki, who seemed eerily calm as he stared outside his side of the window. The view was a passing green and brown hued blur with only clear, momentary glimpses of exotic trees and shrubberies.

'From the turbulent landing we just had five seconds ago, I would never have suspected,' Kyouya added sarcastically as he sat back in his custom designed leather seat.

'Enough, sempai.' Kaoru's voice was barely above a whisper as he sounded his caveat, 'Do you have a death wish?'

'I doubt he's even listening, Kaoru.' Kyouya pointed to the general direction of the oblivious Tamaki and scarcely waited for Kaoru to note it himself when he stood up abruptly.

'The plane's stopped completely. Let's head out.'

'Wait, Kyouya-sempai!' Haruhi sounded alarmed.

Kyouya turned. 'Haruhi?'

'What about our bags?'

'Dealt with.'

'What about accommodation?'

'That too.'

'What about-'

'Transportation? Arrival registration? Return flight particulars? Service details? All accounted for and dealt with accordingly.' As he grinned, Kyouya crossed his arms in an elaborate fashion and leaned against his seat, 'Before the plane even took off.'

He cocked an eyebrow.

'Anything else?'

She was immediately silenced.

* * *

The moment they descended, Haruhi took an immediate liking to their surroundings. At the fringes of the small landing area which the private plane occupied was a lush green forest, bedecked with a multitude of exotic plants. Huge, tall trees grew to astounding heights, seemingly connecting the earth to the pristine clouds watching over them, forming an ethereal link to the azure sky. Medium sized trees danced around the elevated thrones of their elders, giving silent admiration to the passage of time and envy to the important roles played by those taller and wiser. Small, budding plants grew abundantly, hugging the bark of every tree and protecting the treasured soil with ignorant youth. That particular moment, Haruhi realised in delight, was…

'What's the deal here? What are we waiting for? Can we leave now? Do you expect us to stay in this desolate forest forever, Kyouya?'

…The moment was spoiled.

'Wouldn't mind it if you did, Kaoru.'

'Excuse me?' Kaoru's infamous temper threatened to surface.

Haruhi, always the saviour, quickly intervened before the usual bickering ensued.

'Don't start, both of you. I'm sure we'll leave this forest soon.'

'What makes you so sure?' Kaoru snapped, before instantly regretting it as he realised it was Haruhi. With a more subdued tone, he added, 'It's not like Kyouya can arrange to get half of this forest bull-dozed just so we can get a car in the middle of nowhere.'

'Actually,' Kyouya corrected, 'I can.'

Everyone turned to look at him uneasily.

'But I wouldn't.

They all sighed in relief.

'I know that countries like these have very undeveloped and rather urban areas, and those in between. The forest has to link us to civilisation somewhere.' Tamaki was almost afraid to ask, 'How far is it to the nearest road?'

'Very. The distance is immeasurable. You probably can't imagine it even.'

'Then how will we get out of here? We're surrounded by endless trees and we're not exactly equipped to go jungle-trekking.' Tamaki's level of panic was starting to rise.

'Jungle-trekking? Now that you mention it, actually…' Kyouya slowly added, hinting that they were expected to trek awkwardly through the solid forest walls.

'Actually… what?' Kaoru's eyes were filled with anxiety.

'Actually…'

'Y-yes?' Hunny hugged his bunny tighter in suspense.

'Well…'

'Well what?' Hikaru eagerly asked before Kyouya finished his sentence. As much as he loved nature, he didn't feel like dying in the middle of the forest from body dismemberment by wild animals.

'You see…'

'OH JUST SPILL IT!' Everyone, excluding Mori, screamed in unison.

'My mansion is just a kilometre away from here. Nearer, actually. And this area has actually been cleared from danger by my men, so we're not apt to be attacked by beastly lions or feral kittens or anything of the sort. In fact, we're being monitored at this very moment.'

They all looked ready to kill him.

'But if you wish, I can have my men escort us to the mansion. We can even request for special transportation to get us directly there, not to mention-' Kyouya saw that they were inching towards him in sinister steps. He grinned peevishly.

'Why do you all look so mad?'

* * *

'I don't ever want to experience that ever again!' shouted an exasperated and traumatised Tamaki.

'Relax. It was just a brief walk. Honestly, I didn't expect it to turn out so pleasant and refreshing.' Kaoru inhaled spiritedly, 'The air does wonders.'

Tamaki was furiously removing the leaves and twigs from his hair and, remembering his cuts and bruises from the violent falls he had on the forest's uneven and hard ground, quickly tended to that too.

'Haruhi,' he whimpered cutely and almost irresistibly, 'I've got some bad injuries here. Please heal them.' Looking up at her with a pleading look and showing her the deep gash he had after a nasty fall on some sharp rocks that jutted out from the ground, he almost evinced the mothering nature in her, but Kyouya managed to interrupt.

'Suck it up, Tamaki. How do you think your fangirls would act if they saw you crying over a minor cut?'

'It's not minor!' Tamaki was frustrated over the comment, 'I wasn't crying and look how bad the wound is! It might even be septic!'

True enough, the wound was still bleeding and fresh, exposing not a small area of his flesh. The seriousness of the injury was further emphasised by the dried blood that caked half his leg and managed to seep through his pants.

'It really is quite bad, sempai.' Haruhi observed, kneeling down to scrutinise the wound and assess how serious it is. Satisfied, she lightly touched the wound and looked up at Tamaki with earnest concern, 'You need treatment.'

'I do, yes!' Exclaimed Tamaki blithely, enjoying the attention from Haruhi.

She stood up then and spoke to Kyouya directly. 'We're almost at your house, right? Why don't you get a medical kit and come back here? We should treat it now, and I don't recommend him walking with a leg looking like that.'

Kyouya, with an inscrutable expression on his face, nodded and without a word, left them all.

'I want to help too! Let me be the nurse!' shouted Hunny, eager to be useful.

Haruhi smiled and nodded, 'You and Mori can go ahead and catch up with Kyouya.'

'I think I'll follow as well. I don't care much about Tamaki's wound, he's damping the nature mood I have right now.' Hikaru insolently added with an impish smile. 'Let's go, Kaoru.' Hesitantly, Kaoru obeyed his brother.

The left in a group and thus, Tamaki was alone with Hikaru. Tamaki, quick on seizing the opportunity, feinted excruciating pain.

'Oh the pain, Haruhi. It hurts! It feels like thousands of needles are poking through my skin and acid is poured onto it!' With dramatic poise and flare, he gave a stellar performance, enough to have the most stoic of girls feeling desperate to console and offer him infinite comfort.

'Oh the excruciating pa-'

'Frankly, I don't care if it hurts, sempai. I just care that you might lose a leg if the wound is infectious.' Haruhi blandly said as she cocked her head sideways to objectively and now, expressionlessly examine the wound.

'You might even die a painful death from chronic reaction to bacterial infection.' She looked up from the wound that engrossed her and smiled at him.

That killed Tamaki's spirits.

* * *

Kyouya arrived to personally deliver Haruhi the medical kit and was bemused to see that both of them were left with only each other's companionship.

'Where're the others?' He enquired, sounding slightly annoyed.

'They followed you. You probably didn't realise since you were far ahead before they left.' Deftly, Haruhi opened the medical kit, extracted the necessitated medical paraphernalia and laid them down for use. With adroit fingers, she swabbed Tamaki's wound with pure alcohol before applying ointment and fresh bandages. They were silent as she concentrated on Tamaki.

'I would realise if four boisterous people – well three – were following me, wouldn't I? They left you two alone?' Kyouya watched intensely as she wrapped the bandages with much care and caution.

At the word 'alone', Tamaki's puppy dog ears perked. Slitting his eyes in a quirky manner, he grinned a most annoying grin.

'Hoho. Sounds like someone is, dare I say it, jealo- OW!' Tamaki yelped. 'Kyouya that hurts.' Tamaki rubbed his cheeks vigorously, his wide, pleading eyes turning again to Haruhi in silent complaint. It probably didn't hurt that much, but exaggerated drama was a favourite, disposable skill of his. Haruhi sighed and agreed to examine the non-existent bruise.

'Is there something wrong with you today, Kyouya?' Haruhi tenderly touched Tamaki's cheek, checking for bruises. 'You seem more tense than usual. Does it hurt when I apply pressure here, Tamaki?'

'It's nothing.' Kyouya added, smiling at them both. 'Hurry and pack up, Haruhi. It's time we get to the mansion and find the others. Tamaki, can you stop the drama, or would you want me to cast you in a movie and cry joyously at the Oscars as you win the Best Exaggerated Acting in Cinema's History Award?'

* * *

Haruhi, as unaffected as she was by affluence, gave no thought to mentally preparing herself as she approached Kyouya's mansion, and that was a noticeably huge blunder. As she caught a glimpse between the rustling trees that clung to each other, she merely wondered idly if the size would be moderately big, or slightly larger. What she didn't expect when she actually saw it was a substantive size to rival that of royal opulence and one that would question the actual, understated limits of human architectural abilities. A huge space was cleared for the mansion, requiring a few hundred steps to reach the area where the jungle ebbed in density and urban wealth began.

'Is this the-'

'That's just the west wing. The front entrance is to the side. There's quite a distance to walk, though.'

The mansion, although a portion of it, was indescribable. It was painted a rich cream tone that matched almost flawlessly with the budding flowers and aging trees that served as the backdrop. Ornately carved pillars supported the higher levels and although she was still quite a few distance from the mansion, she knew instantaneously that the carved patterns were floral and if allowed to inspect further, she would find that the imprinted flowers elegantly circled the moss-covered pillars with a graceful touch. Vines clung to the numerous windows that overlooked a lush garden which boasted a plethora of vivid-coloured flowers, distinctly contrasting its surroundings. Cream-coloured flowers with elongated stems also hung from the roof in abundance, almost reaching the second floor window and acted as a curtain to protect the built gem in the heart of the forest.

Albeit all the splendour, Haruhi took notice of another detail.

'Kyouya, there's a ridiculously huge empty area before reaching the garden. It looks like you can even land your plane there.'

'It was apportioned for that purpose, yes.'

'Then why didn't we just-?'

'Haruhi,' Kyouya grinned wickedly, 'Where's your sense of adventure? Speaking of which,' He looked up towards the mansion with a sinister gleam in his eyes, 'Yours is about to start.'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, I'm sorry! Slow update! Started University few months back, packed schedule because I'm on this program to finish as soon as possible, living in a dorm, no internet connection (yes, the horror), no computers and no access to one. Right now I'm on a study leave, currently borrowing someone's laptop and guess how I'm utilising my study break?

Hey, special shout out to those who gave me really kind reviews. I can't personally reply for obvious reasons (10 more minutes before I have to give this back and I haven't even checked my mail!), but let me just tell you that you guys are the reason I shamelessly borrowed this computer. I hate borrowing… And sorry I can't answer the questions, I really have to rush! I'll find some time 'till my actual holidays start and… that's not going to be soon. I don't know when's the next update but if it's because I feel deeply obligated from the reviews like I do now, it might be sooner… Thanks for the guilt trip! Just kidding. XD

Info: Actually re-wrote this whole chapter from the original because my friend told me it was… lame.


	5. My Saviour

**So maybe this update came a few… years too late. I've even finished studying and have been working over a year now.**

**Gosh I'm very sorry! In between classes (then), I lost interest in writing and changed my primary e-mail. Happened to log into it few days ago, and saw how many reviews and follows I got after dropping this story. **

**So, as an apology, here's an update, with the next chapter also being written.**

**I'm really sorry guys, and I really, really appreciate the reviews you've taken the time to write, and the requests to update. To prove my appreciation… I updated the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: My Saviour**

_'Haruhi,' he breathed into her ear, 'Why aren't you stopping me?' _

_'Because senpai,' she looked up into those pair of burning coals, somehow looking a bit more threatening now, 'How is this any different than how Kaoru and Hikaru treats me?'_

_'I'm sorry?'_

_She pushed him away gently. 'They have no concept of personal space as far as I'm concerned.' _

_Her hands were deftly buttoning her shirts and smoothing out the creases, before Kyouya's own slim, muscular arm lashed out and he held her right arm in an iron grip._

_'You mean to say you think I'm a lot like them?' He pulled her closer, his voice dripping with menace and daring her to give another of her defiant, candid answers._

_'That hurts senpai.' _

_And it did._

_Kyouya pulled her closer, their bodies pressing against each other. She thought she could feel the heat of his anger through his shirt. The grip he held on her arm was unyielding._

_'Kyouya, it really hurts.' Her face was grimacing in pain now, 'Why are you doing this?'_

_Kyouya smiled his usual calculated smile and gradually released her. The king of composure straightened himself in a micro second, his hair well groomed and his clothes well presented before any mere mortal could register even the slightest movement._

_'You're free to leave the room now. But…' he stood over her like a soaring tower, emanating the coldness of hard concrete now, not a trace of the menacing aura that was there a moment ago, 'I'll have this for safe-keeping'._

_He was already walking away before she realized her tie was held in his right hand._

_What, she thought, is he planning now?_

_And the thought worried her._

* * *

Haruhi was sauntering by herself through the vast and winding hallways of the Ootori mansion in Borneo. She was taking in the grand tapestries and its intricate depiction of an Asian culture alien to her. There were budding jungles and sea of wild green, dotted with skilled hunters and beasts.

She turned a few corners, each time being increasingly intrigued by new things that seemed both ancient and grand. She saw relics of weird contraptions and hostile looking weapons that possibly served only to kill. She saw oil paintings of what could presumably be the natives. Old, graying men hardened by time, the wrinkles in their faces carved out of a hard life tangled in danger. They wore intricate, colourful head pieces made out of clay, bits of plants of unknown origin and bird feathers adorning it. The proud manner in which they wore them made it look impressive and not the slightest bit ridiculous as one would imagine.

These belonged in a museum, in a proper display for public view but it was typical that these rich bastards would have them strewn around as household decorations.

Absorbed in a new world, it took her moments to realize that she was actually… lost.

No matter which corner she turned, she couldn't recognize the relics or the paintings. She had appreciated what seemed like hundreds of beautifully drawn paintings, and the mansion probably had hundreds more. In this manner, she walked another twenty minutes before resolving to randomly knock on doors of inhabited rooms. The resolve seemed somewhat psychic, as a second later, she heard a grunt through a closed door beside her. The manor had been otherwise silent up 'till then.

'Hello?' She knocked hesitantly, afraid the person would be otherwise occupied, 'I'm lost, could you tell me the way to the living room?'

She heard footsteps approaching in an even pace, and soon enough, a tall, handsome, half-naked young man was before her, beads of perspiration on his forehead and his chest and abdomen glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

Haruhi smiled to herself, at least it was someone she knew and trusted.

* * *

"Mori-senpai, what are you doing?"

He pointed to a pile of bags with an assortment of candies spilling out of some, "Hunny's bags."

She guessed as much.

"Where's Hunny?"

He didn't bother looking up at her as he effortlessly hoisted heavy bags from one end to the next, "Next room."

Haruhi was used to his brusque replies, and it calmed her somewhat. It was a welcoming change from the other rancorous members of the club. She was seated on his bed, cradling a small plate of bite-sized cakes. Mori handed it to her the moment she was seated. He probably always had one ready for whenever Hunny-senpai's capricious eating habit demanded one.

She was smiling happily as she took a bite of a strawberry flavoured cake, savoring the taste with her eyes closed and nose scrunched up. When she opened them, she realized Mori was staring intently at her.

He quickly turned away when she looked back and resumed his hard labour.

That was odd.

* * *

Kyouya needed a cold shower.

Badly.

The moment he reached the mansion, he ignored the honorifics thrown at him by the serving staff and bee lined straight for the bathroom in his room. He tuned the shower's temperature to as cold as it could be and stripped, leaving his clothes strewn haphazardly on the floor before enjoying the rush of cold water against his tensed nerves.

He tried to forget it.

He tried to forget how sweet her lips were under his rough, passionate kiss. How soft she felt under his slow caresses. How delicious she felt against him, her body moulding perfectly against his. Moreover, he couldn't get over what he _wanted_ to do to her.

And it annoyed him.

He was Ootori Kyouya. The cool, collected, calculative one. He was the mastermind, the puppeteer stringing the puppets to his whims and fancies. He was the one doing the manipulating, not the one being manipulated.

He wasn't used to feeling so… aroused before. He wanted to do more than just kiss her and feel her up; He was giving in to his baser instincts and this control Haruhi had over him annoyed him once again. He didn't know his body would react as it did when he held her against him. He wanted _her_ to be the one with the reaction, but not too surprisingly, she passed it off as another quirk by yet another unbearable host club member, and that did slightly more than just annoy him.

_This_, he though with a sly smile, _has to be rectified._

* * *

'Tono!' The twins chorused, 'We're bored! Entertain us!'

'Ahh,' Tamaki spun around with a flourish of graceful steps and twirls, 'I seem to always forget how my presence is so desperately needed by everyone!'

The twins exchanged blank stares before saying in unison 'Well, we stole Kuma-chan from your luggage earlier and was wondering if you would like to play a game.'

Tamaki's expression quickly turned into that of apprehension, 'W-what game? Don't harm my Kuma-chan!'

'Stop wailing Tono', Hikaru said, 'We just wanted to see how quickly Kuma-chan burns', Kaoru chimed in.

'I have my bet on 4 minutes before he is charred completely,' Kaoru chuckled as he held a lighter under the prized toy.

'Well, mine is 0.5 minute,' Kaoru contested as he casually held a blowtorch.

This sent Tamaki into a frenzy.

'Unless any of these activities could amass the club some wealth,' Kyouya interrupted as he descended the winding marble staircase leading to the living room, 'I don't recommend we indulge in both of your sudden pyromania.'

Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief, before Kyouya added, 'But we could have a contest to see who could fetch the highest price on eBay.'

* * *

After the excitement died down and Kuma-chan was safely in Tamaki's possession, Tamaki walked purposefully over to Kyouya.

The bespectacled boy was absorbed by a complicated graph chart flashing on his computer screen, things that made little sense to Tamaki.

'Kyouya.' His voice was soft, but authoritative.

Kyouya glanced up and met his intense stare.

'Yes, Tamaki?'

'You're my best friend, and I appreciate our unbreaking bond. But-'

'You're angry over what I did to Haruhi.'

'Yes. And I want you to explain your actions.'

'In due time, I will.'

'What's the meaning of this? Kyouya, you haven't even informed Haruhi of the plan and now you're going off on your own, against the club's—'

'Are you trying to _look_ threatening right now, Tamaki?'

'Y-yes. Why?'

'Then I suggest you stop hugging Kuma-Chan as you berate me.'

Tamaki was caught off guard. 'B-But—'

The conversation was interrupted by a low, rumbling noise that sounded like the sky growling.

'Kyouya… we are in the Borneo Islands, right?'

'Correct.'

'And this is a tropical country, right?'

'Correct.'

'Meaning, the weather is…'

The two of them looked at each other, one remembering the incident of a girl fearfully hiding in a closet, and another recalling a memory that involved a church and a remorseful Hikaru.

'Haruhi.' They said in unison.

Tamaki turned to Kyouya, worry etched over his prince-like features, 'We'll continue this some other time,' and together they sprinted through the labyrinthine hallways adorned with beautiful things.

* * *

Haruhi was dreaming of beautiful things, of ootoro and cakes, and of caged host club members, while she lavished in the freedom and the company of her books. But then she heard it. An angry growl, one that threatened to hound her, to harm her. The rumbling grew deeper, more menacing and it seemed like it was also growing closer.

Her hands reached out, and they held onto something warm. Something firm. She eased a bit, but the fear was still there. She heard small cracking noises and her grip tightened. Finally, the sky exploded. She yelped out in fear and awoke with a fright, before she realized she was in the warm, protective embrace of someone.

He was hugging her firmly, one hand across her body to hold a tight grip on her shoulder and another one over her waist, holding her securely against him. With all her strength, she tried to wriggle some space, but he was too strong. He didn't budge an inch.

She could hear the rain beating relentlessly against the window outside, a torrential downpour heavier than the heaviest rainfall she could remember back in Japan.

'In your sleep,' he explained in his deep, soothing voice, 'You were asking for help.'

'Mori-senpa—'

The sky exploded again, and the fear that encompassed her nearly made her faint. Haruhi clung tighter to her saviour, and he held her even tighter. She could feel his muscles tense, hard as a rock yet the way he held her was soft and caring, like she was a fragile flower easily uprooted by violent winds.

He could feel her desperate need to curl into herself, reaching for her inward safe haven. She was visibly shaking and tenderly, he moved his hands below her chin and nudged her face up to his and in his usual tone, reassured her;

'I'm here.'

* * *

** So who suspected a Haruhi x Mori in the midst? It's Bisco's favourite pairing, so I thought I'd pay homage to it, hehe.**

**I stopped writing and due to the nature of my job, I don't have much time for reading anymore so, I don't know how different my style is compared to previously. **

**I'm trying my best though! I'm not even finished with my current task but it's not urgent so I'll continue it tomorrow morning. For now, fanfic writing! **

**Again, thanks for all the reviews! I hope you continue writing them, they're definitely nice to read :D**


End file.
